You'll Thank Me Later
by jackielynn
Summary: Here's what REALLY should have happened during Mr. Monk Gets Lotto Fever. WARNING: Terribly spoilerish if you haven't seen the episode, as much of the dialogue from the episode is in my story. ONESHOT. ENJOY!


**A/N: Hey everyone! So this came into my head after last night's episode. Here's what REALLY should have happened. ENJOY!! (Sorry if the ending seems a little out of character for our favorite defective detective, but I couldn't resist!) P.S. If you haven't seen Mr. Monk Gets Lotto Fever...then you might not want to read this.**

**I own nothing :(**

"Maybe you're afraid she won't need you any more, or maybe you're afraid of losing her

"_Maybe you're afraid she won't need you any more, or maybe you're afraid of losing her."_

Dr. Bell's words rang in Monk's head as he headed to the car to meet Natalie.

Was he really afraid of losing her? Well of course, Monk had lost so many people in his life, that losing anyone at this point could quite possibly break him. However, Natalie was probably one of his closest friends, and he couldn't afford to lose her. So, he decided to take Dr. Bell's advice, and be happy for Natalie.

...

When he reached the car, Natalie informed him that Stottlemeyer had called them to the latest crime scene, and that the victim was the young lottery guru they had met only a few days before.

Monk was somewhat saddened at this thought. He knew that this man was only an innocent bystander who had been in the wrong place at the wrong time. However, Monk was able to relate strongly to this man. They had both surrounded themselves with something they loved, and it was the only thing that brought order to their lives, no matter how chaotic things got. For this man it was numbers, for Monk, it was homicides.

...

Little did Monk know how soon Dr. Bell's foreshadowing would take place. After he went to talk to Randy and the Captain, Monk found Natalie downstairs, surrounded by a group of doting and curious fans. Natalie was too busy signing autographs and taking pictures to notice the body of the man that lay practically at her feet, and Monk was irked by her lack of consideration, not only for his work, but for this man.

Usually, Natalie remained quiet and reserved at a crime scene. She was a woman, and women are always emotionally involved when it comes to something like a homicide. But Natalie was a strong woman, so the crime scenes never really got to her too badly. However today, she had a complete and total disinterest in the tragedy that lay before her.

Just then, Monk's thoughts were interrupted by a question from one of Natalie's fans, "Is that your boyfriend?" the fan asked.

Monk whirled around to look at Natalie with a puzzled look on his face, waiting for response.

"Oh no," said Natalie. "This is my boss…"

And Monk didn't hear anything after the word boss. It was time to get to the bottom of this crime.

However, a few minutes later, Monk began to show how annoyed he was. He began to argue with Natalie, and went so far as to call her a "bim—." But she wasn't stupid, and she knew what he was going to say. That was so unlike him, but he just got so ticked off at her. But he immediately regretted the words, just as soon as they came out of his mouth, and particularly when she turned around, ducked under the crime scene tape, and left him standing there, in front of the body. Alone.

...

Monk sat in the Captain's office feeling sorry for himself, while the Captain and Randy waited for the nightly numbers to come on. Monk found himself looking forward to seeing Natalie, and longing to hear her voice again, even if only for a second on the television screen.

He then heard the familiar tune of the lottery show, and looked up to see the camera pan over to Natalie. _God how I miss her, _thought Monk. Monk gave a small grin, while Natalie gave him a big phony one. _How stupid was I to make her choose? I can't take this any more…_at that point, Monk reached for the remote to turn off the TV. However, Stottlemeyer grabbed the remote from him and threw it across the room, motioning for him to be quiet.

That's when the excitement came…Leland Stottlemeyer had just hit 212 million dollar lottery. At that point, Monk knew that something was just not right.

...

The next day, Monk was sitting at his table, cleaning his silverware. With Natalie gone, he had nothing to do, and no where to go, so Monk decided to utilize his time.

After half an hour, Monk began to lose interest, and was about to give up for the night. That's when he sensed her presence. As if on cue, Natalie slowly entered the room, staring straight at Monk. That's when he looked up and saw her face. Her beautiful face was tear stained, and she looked panic stricken.

"Natalie," Monk said, practically jumping out of his seat. "Are you okay? What happened?"

Natalie could barely choke out the words, but she managed to say what needed to be said.

"You mean you don't know? What time is it?"

Monk quickly glanced at his watch, "Just after five," he said.

"Turn on the news…any channel."

Monk grabbed his remote and flipped on the TV. There, he found a most shocking scandal story starring his assistant and his best friend. Monk knew the truth because he knew Natalie. He trusted her, and he knew she was innocent. He knew she loved Julie too much to do something so crazy.

Natalie had finally reached her breaking point and tried to bite back the tears, but they kept on coming. Before she knew it, she was sobbing, right in front of her boss.

Whenever a woman cried in front of him, it always broke Monk's heart, even if the tears were fake, Monk always hated it. So when Natalie began to sob heavily, he took a seat beside her and gathered her in his arms. Natalie gave in instantaneously and leaned her head on Monk's shoulder, still crying. "Mr. Monk, they told me I'm going to jail! You have to help me."

With that, Monk knew exactly what he needed to do. He cared too much about Natalie for her to go to jail, and he cared too much about Julie for her to be motherless, so he knew that he only had one option, and that was to clear Natalie's name. Monk awkwardly, yet gently drew Natalie closer to him and buried his head in her hair. She wrapped her arms around his waist and held onto him with all her might.

They sat like this for a few minutes before they were interrupted by the sound of Natalie's cell phone. She gently let go of Monk and furiously rubbed away the left over tears that were in her eyes. Monk knew it was Stottlemeyer calling them to head over to the station, and they did so in record time.

_After finally catching the killers..._

"Mr. Monk, wait," said Natalie, gently putting a hand on Monk's arm, stopping him from going any further.

Monk turned around to face Natalie, "Natalie, we should go to the station, they may need you to give a statement about the machine being rigged."

"I don't care," Natalie replied. "We need to talk about this."

"Natalie, there's nothing to talk about. You're back, and that's all that matters."

"How is that all that matters Mr. Monk? I hurt you deeply, and I know I did, so don't try to brush it off. Mr. Monk, I know you. You keep things locked inside, and that's not a good thing." Natalie walked over to a table near the pool, motioning for Monk to follow her. They both sat down and Natalie pulled off her sunglasses, and picked up the conversation again. "Do you remember a few years ago—wait, stupid question, of course you remember. You remember everything. Anyway, we were in that traffic jam, and we had a discussion about our relationship being a two way street?"

Monk nodded, pulling off his shades so he could look Natalie in the eyes.

"Okay, so remember how I said we had to be there for each other? Well, I wasn't, and I am so sorry. I don't like making excuses, but to be honest, I was caught up in the moment. I guess all the fame went to my head and made me lose sight of what was important in my life; you, Julie, my job. Mr. Monk, I never intended to hurt you, and I hate who I was while I was the Lotto Girl. It wasn't worth risking us and what we have, and I'm sorry."

"Natalie, I forgive you," Monk said quietly, "And I'm sorry for calling you a bimbo. You know I didn't mean it because you are the farthest thing from a bimbo. You're brave, smart, and lovely. I couldn't ask for a better…" Monk paused searching for the right word. "…Partner," he said with a smile.

Natalie was shocked. She had never seen this side of Monk, but it was the most beautiful thing she had witnessed in a long time. Natalie began to blush, and was immediately embarrassed. "Thank you. For everything Mr. Monk. For taking me back and giving me another chance, for always being there for me, and most of all, for clearing my name. You have no idea what it means to me," Natalie continued, reaching across the table, putting her hand in one of Monk's.

Monk's breathing grew rapid as he felt Natalie's soft hand in his. He looked at their hands, and then back up at Natalie. All he could see in her eyes was admiration. She really did care for him, and it was apparent. Monk gave her hand a tender squeeze and got up from the table, motioning for her to follow.

They walked in silence toward the exit of the hotel, the only thing connecting them being their hands. Monk's large hands intertwined with Natalie's small ones and Monk had a firm grasp on Natalie. He never wanted to lose her like that again, not for as long as he lived.

Monk felt a rush of unexpected passion go through him, and he stopped walking and grabbed Natalie. He quickly pulled her toward him, and kissed her, somewhat fiercely on the lips. He held her face in his hands, and kissed her for exactly 5 seconds…an odd number. When he pulled away, his eyes slowly fluttered open, only to find her eyes still closed.

Natalie couldn't believe what Monk had just done, and didn't know how to respond. That's when she realized…Adrian Monk was an amazing kisser. Natalie felt shallow, but it was the truth. She slowly opened her eyes and looked deep into Monk's.

"You'll thank me later," he whispered.

And with that, Natalie threw her arms around this wonderful, sweet, and caring man, and pulled him into an even more passionate kiss. She didn't care who was watching, because she wanted the entire world to know; she was in love with Adrian Monk.

**So what'd you think?? Please let me know how you liked/didn't like it!!**

**jackielynn**


End file.
